


Heartland XI: Bruce & Clark's Eggs-cellent Adventure!!! ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Heartland [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Easter, Easter Eggs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Het and Slash, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Series, Slash, Slice of Life, Spring, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: A Kent family tradition now includes Bruce and Dick. :)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent
Series: Heartland [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/13952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Heartland XI: Bruce & Clark's Eggs-cellent Adventure!!! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: April 3, 2020  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: April 10, 2020  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 729  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/3845969.html)

“Okay, boys, here are the eggs.” Martha put a bowl of hard-boiled eggs onto the kitchen table.

Dick quickly lifted an egg out and dipped his Q-tip into a wad of cotton with yellow food coloring. Clark also picked out an egg and chose blue for his first color. Bruce eyed the bowl uncertainly.

“Go ahead, Bruce,” Martha urged.

Jonathan came into the kitchen from outside. “Hey, egg-coloring time!”

“That’s right, dear.”

He washed his hands and sat down at the table and Martha joined him. They reached for an egg at the same time and brushed hands. They smiled.

“Aww,” Dick teased.

Clark grinned. “C’mon, Bruce, let your artistic side go.”

Bruce cocked an eyebrow but took an egg and began a careful application of the color purple.

Dick swished the Q-tip over his egg with a quick hand. He looked at his finished egg critically. He had used red, green and yellow in a variety of dots and wiggly lines that was reminiscent of circus decoration. Satisfied, he put it an empty bowl next to him and started work on a second egg. 

Clark placed his completed egg in a bowl next to him. He had created a yellow sunflower against a background of blue sky and green grass.

Martha and Jonathan finished colorful eggs and he said, “Eggs-cellent job as usual, dear.”

“Pa.” Clark shook his head but laughed.

Bruce was still methodically working on his first egg. Dick was enthusiastically working and Clark was just as energetic.

“Clark has never used super-speed to do this,” Martha said.

“That’d be no fun,” Clark said.

Bruce finally finished, the patterns on his egg perfectly formed in purple and blue.

“So this is a family tradition?” Dick asked.

“Oh, yes.” Martha picked up a Q-tip and chose the color green. “My family did it and so did Jonathan’s. Of course, some people like to dye their eggs one color, but this is more fun.”

“I like this way.” 

“Well, you’re a creative fella,” Jonathan said.

Dick grinned. “So you keep these eggs out all week until Easter?”

“Yes. I’d love to make egg salad out of them, but it’s too risky.” Martha applied her Q-tip to her egg. 

“We’ll keep them in a basket right here on this table,” Jonathan said.

“And on Easter morning, Clark would come down the stairs and find another basket left by the Easter Bunny,” Martha said.

Dick laughed as Clark grinned, slightly embarrassed.

Bruce said, “Easter Bunny, huh?”

“Hey, don’t laugh. I know Santa Claus _and_ the Easter Bunny!”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Bruce said dryly. “You probably know the Tooth Fairy, too.”

“As a matter of fact…”

Bruce rolled his eyes as Dick and the Kents laughed. 

“Yep, Clark knows all the best people,” Dick said cheerfully.

“He has some eggs-cellent adventures,” Jonathan said.

Groans mixed with laughter around the table.

“Egghead!” Dick laughed.

“Egghead?” Jonathan asked.

“Yes, a villainous wannabe in Gotham. Eggs are his schtick,” Bruce explained.

“Aah.”

“There, now once the food coloring dries, we’ll arrange the eggs in a big basket,” said Martha.

Everyone but Bruce finished their eggs. Jonathan invited Dick to come out to the barn and help pitch hay, and Martha went to work in her kitchen garden. Clark stayed with Bruce, drinking coffee as Bruce finished the second egg.

“You’re a slow worker,” Clark observed.

“I don’t have much practice in egg-painting.”

“You do good work.”

“Great work.”

Clark smiled fondly. He sipped his coffee. Bruce was taking extra time with his final egg.

“Dick enjoys this tradition,” Bruce said.

“I’m glad.” Clark took another sip of coffee. Bruce kept his eyes on his work. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You having fun, too?”

“Fun? I’m creating works of art.”

“Ah.”

Bruce fussed with his Q-tip. “We _do_ have excellent adventures, don’t we?”

“Oh, definitely.”

Bruce eyed his egg critically. “Spring has sprung.”

“The robins are bobbin’.”

He elicited a smile from Bruce, who finished his egg with a flourish. “There.”

“Perfect.”

They sat in comfortable silence as they waited for the eggs to dry. When they were ready, Clark and Bruce arranged the colorful eggs in Martha’s wicker basket. They went out on the front porch.

Three of the dozen eggs in the basket stood out with ‘R’ for Robin, ‘S’ for Superman, and a Bat symbol for Batman.

Eggs-cellent! ;)


End file.
